Porwani? CZ III
część I :http://pl.trollpasta-world.wikia.com/wiki/Porwani%3F część II :http://pl.trollpasta-world.wikia.com/wiki/Porwani%3F_CzII W POPRZEDNIEJ CZĘŚCI: W pokoju znowu zaległa cisza. Nawet dźwięk deszczu wydawał się być cichszy niż wcześniej, co niezmiernie denerwowało Jeffa. Wciąż nie mógł się pogodzić z brakiem telewizji. - No nie no! – krzyknął rozdrażniony – Nie wytrzymam tego już… Jego słowa przerwał dźwięk rozbitego szkła. Po chwili do salonu przez okno wleciała Vellox. - Oh, świetnie – mruknęła Sweet – Będę musiała naprawiać okno. … - Postacie z creepypast zniknęły – sprostował Kemsyt. - Jak to? - Nie wiemy. Nie mamy żadnych poszlak, gdzie mogliby się znajdować. Z tego co wiem tylko Jane, Marcus i Jeff nie zostali schwytani – powiedział Master. - O, to niedobrze. A gdzie reszta? W tym samym momencie do pokoju wpadł Speedy, rozpierdzielając tym samym drzwi od salonu. Sweet zmrużyła oczy, sapnęła i wyciągnęła mały notesik, w którym zapisała kolejne straty. - Słuchajcie! – krzyknął – Wiem jak możemy ich odzyskać! … - Jane kocha Jeffa! Jane kocha Jeffa! Wszyscy patrzyli na roześmianą dziewczynę. Jane poczuła, że się rumieni, jednak Nie dała po sobie niczego poznać. W tym samym momencie Ins wstała z kanapy i poczłapała do Jeffa. Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i powiedziała: - Ach… Jeff! Jane za tobą szaleje. Nie zmarnuj tego. Będziecie mieć wspaniałą przyszłość. Uwierz mi. Wyobraź to sobie. Ty, Jane i wasze dzieci. To piękne! … Sweet podeszła powoli do Ins i złapała ją za rękę. - Insuś – zapiszczała – może pokażesz mi piekło? I odwiedzimy twojego tatusia? - Tak! – krzyknęła Ins – To świetny plan! Chodźmy! Na środku salonu rozbłysło czerwone światło. Po chwili jego miejsce zajął ogień. Sweet i Ins poczłapały do płomienia i zniknęły. Brama do piekieł zamknęła się. … - Hey! Ludzie! – krzyknęła Marta – czy tylko mnie ciekawi, gdzie są nasi przyjaciele? Speedy, możesz powiedzieć, co to za koleś, co ma nam pomóc? I jak go znajdziemy? - Zabierze nas do niego Touch. Już mu powiedziałem, powinien być za godzinę. - A kto nam pomoże? - Homicidal Liu. PORWANI? CZ III Wszyscy stali właśnie naokoło Kemsyta. Chłopak leżał plackiem na dywanie w salonie. Powoli otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się dookoła. Sapnął głośno i podniósł się z podłogi. - Co… Co się stało? – spytał zdziwiony. - Padłeś jak krowi placek – odpowiedziała Salai. - Co? O czym ty mówisz? – wymamrotał zmieszany Kemsyt. - Usłyszałeś o jakimś gościu i zemdlałeś jak panienka – powiedział Jeff przejeżdżając palcem po ostrzu swojego noża. Teraz Kemsyt sobie wszystko przypomniał. Byli cały czas w salonie Sweet. Właśnie myśleli, co zrobić, bu uratować przyjaciół, gdy do domu wparował Speedy. Powiedział, że wie jak odebrać postacie z creepypast. I powiedział coś ważnego… Coś, co spowodowało, że Kemsyt zemdlał. Ale co to było? Co tak bardzo przeraziło Kemsyta? - O… O jakim gościu? - Homecidal Liu – mruknęła Vellox. W tym momencie Kemsyt znowu padł nieprzytomny. - Trochę chyba ma za słaby mózg – szepnęła Madzia. *** - Nie ma mowy! – krzyknął Kemsyt. - Oj, daj spokój – wtrąciła się Nowa. - Nie! Nie ma mowy! Koniec. Kropka. - Ale no weź… - próbowała bezskutecznie dziewczyna. - Ale po co dyskusje ze mną jeszcze uskuteczniasz? Powiedziałem już, że nie. - Musimy to zrobić. -Ludzie! – zawołał Bowser – Komu zrobić loda? Wszyscy spojrzeli ze zdziwieniem na Bowsera. Touch skierował na niego wzrok i zmrużył oczy. Pokiwał z dezaprobatą głową i po chwili sapnął. - Stary – powiedział – Błagam, skończ z tymi żartami… - Hey – przerwał mu Bowser – Hola, hola. O czym ty… Nie! Coś ty! Nie o to chodziło. Otworzyłem lodziarnie w jadalni Sweet i myślałem, że może chcecie się poczęstować. A ty… O, Touch… Ty cholerny zboczuchu! - Co? – krzyknął Touch – Ja nie… - Hej! – krzyknęła Vellox – Możecie się ogarnąć? - Idź spać – mruknął Jeff. - Zamknij się w końcu, albo urwę ci łeb! – krzyknęła Jane. - Stop! – ryknęła ED – Możemy wreszcie się skupić? - ED ma rację – wtrąciła się Pinia – Musimy opracować plan. - Jaki plan? – warknął Kemsyt – Ja na żaden plan nie idę. Nie ma takiej opcji. - A co z Kasprem? – spytała Madzia – I co z całą resztą? - Ja… - zaczął Kemsyt, ale się zaciął – Kiedy już znajdziemy jego ciało, napiszę mu na grobie „Bóg popełnił błąd”. - Nie miałeś tego samego na akcie urodzenia? – rzucił Serek. Kemsyt zignorował kumpla i zamierzał skierować się do drzwi, jednak przeszkodziła mu Wyjca. Zmierzyła go wzrokiem i warknęła. - Nie – odpowiedział twardo chłopak – Nie zamierzam się spotkać z tym… - Idziesz. - Nie. - Tak. Kemsyt podszedł do Jeffa i wyrwał mu z dłoni nóż. Jeff chwilę stał zdziwiony, jednak po chwili poczerwieniał ze złości. Kemsyt tymczasem wręczył nóż Wyjcy. - Proszę – powiedział – Teraz możesz zaszlachtować jak dziką świnię na pastwisku. To wszystko jest… Niestety nie zdążył dokończyć, gdyż Nowa zarzuciła mu na głowę koc, a Salai uderzyła w jego twarz patelnią. *** - Nie wierzę, że mi to zrobiliście – zaczął krzyczeć Kemsyt – Puszczajcie mnie! Puszczajcie natychmiast! - Nie drzyj się tak – mruknęła Salai i zawiązała mocniej sznur. W parku było ciemno, zważywszy na porę. Księżyc już powoli wschodził, a na niebie pojawiały się coraz liczniejsze gwiazdy. Wszystko wyglądałoby cudownie, gdyby nie grupka niedorozwojów, którzy przywiązywali jakiegoś gościa do krzesła. Oj, przepraszam, to nasi bohaterowie. Ekhm… Tak więc, noc zapowiadała się cudownie. - Weźcie jego tyłek z mojej twarzy! – krzyknęło Krzesło the Killer. Salai zawiązała ostatni sznur i spojrzała z dumą na Kemsyta. Uśmiechnęła się i odeszła kilka kroków dalej, by dalej podziwiać swe dzieło. - Ślicznie wyglądasz – powiedziała. - Ok., rozumiem… Dostałem nauczkę. A teraz, błagam, wypuśćcie mnie! – krzyknął chłopak. - Nie – powiedziała słodkim głosikiem Nowa – Nie ma mowy. Prześlicznie wyglądasz. Tak słodziutko. - Jasne, jasne… Możecie chociaż do cholery zdjąć ze mnie ten kapelusz?! Ryk Kemsyta rozniósł się echem po okolicy. Wszyscy stali naokoło chłopaka, który przywiązany był do krzesła. Nie, oczywiście… To nie wyglądało ani troszeczkę dziwnie… Tak więc, wszyscy podziwiali Kemsyta. - Zabiję was… - mruknął. Wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem. Trudno się im dziwić gdyż Kemsyt nie wyglądał ani trochę strasznie w różowym kapeluszu, czerwonej kokardce, zielonym kocyku Nowej i czerwonych z zimna policzkach. Wszystkiego dopełniały wąsy, które domalował mu Marcus. - Dobra, dobra… - mruknął Kemsyt – Skończyliście? A teraz gadać, czyj to był pomysł. Jeff zatoczył koło i spojrzał na Kemsyta, omal nie wybuchając kolejnym śmiechem. Z trudem łapiąc oddech, pochylił się nad Kamsytem. - To za mój nóż. - Ha, gey! – krzyknęło Krzesło the Killer. - Co? – spytał Kemsyt – Przecież nic nie powiedziałem! - Ale tak wyglądasz – odpowiedziało krzesło. Wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem. Niestety tą wesołą sielankę przerwał nagły szmer w krzakach. Wszyscy spojrzeli w stronę, z której wydobywały się dźwięki i ucichli. Nagle zza rośliny wyskoczył młody brunet z nożem kuchennym w dłoni. - Jesteście za weseli! Zamknijcie ryje! Na zawsze! – krzyknął chłopiec – rzucił się w ich kierunku. - O, patrz Jeff – mruknął Rzymek – Jest ktoś, kto ma gorszy okrzyk bojowy od ciebie. *** ... część IV: http://pl.trollpasta-world.wikia.com/wiki/Porwani%3F_CZ_IV Kategoria:Fanpasta Kategoria:Trollpasta Kategoria:Opowiadania